Ma Cherie
by lustbader064
Summary: The tezuryo adaption of Rocky Yanao's BL manga: Glamorous Lips, Ma Cherie. About a half-fruit bat and half-boy with an animal trainer for a master. Lemon scene cannot be posted on this site. However, this author will be willing to send it. Please PM her.
1. Chapter 1

**Ma Cherie**

**lustbader064**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Glamorous Lips for I am not Takeshi Konomi or Rocky Yanao aka Toboso Yana.**

**A/N: This fic is the PoT adaption of Ma Cherie of the BL novel, Glamorous Lips. Straight from the manga, I give you the tezuryo version. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Ryoma, open your mouth."

"Aaaa…"

After placing the piece of fruit in the little boy's awaiting mouth, he chewed on it appreciatively. The older man watched as the boy on his lap continued eating and he placed the empty bowl on the table beside the bed.

"Is it tasty?"

The boy only finished eating it and his bat-ears flicked up in attention to his master along with his bat-wings that twitched slightly in habit. He looked up with wide golden eyes and was met with his master's guarded brown look.

"Tezuka-sama, more!"

He bounced slightly on his lap, making the older man smirk slightly. Placing a large hand on his young charge's head, right between the two black bat-ears, Tezuka gently patted him before moving his hand to gently caress the other's face. His hand trailed down, to the boy's forehead, to the side of his face, to his cheek and then to his chin where he raised it up to face his face to the boy's.

He closed his eyes tiredly when Ryoma looked up at him with a disappointed look in his golden eyes. Rubbing his thumb over Ryoma's chin, he felt the boy's questioning look even with his eyes closed.

"Oh my, in one day you've finished all the fruit that we had stocked up on." Tezuka said, chuckling slightly at the end and he opened his eyes to look at Ryoma whom he saw was pouting slightly.

"But-" the boy tried to protest but Tezuka only placed a finger over his lips and sent him one of his charming smiles before saying to him in a soft voice.

"That's it for today. We'll get more tomorrow, okay?"

He watched as Ryoma grudgingly slid off his place on his lap with the pout still on his face. Tezuka couldn't resist the thoughts about his little bat that always looked so cute.

Ryoma is a rare species of a mythical fruit bat. He fell off the tree in Tezuka's garden a few nights ago. The man didn't know what to make of it and how a bat had turned into a half-human but he was glad to have Ryoma.

The boy had cute black bat-ears on his head even though he had functioning human ears on the side. On his back were also cute and small bat-wings that were useless because they were too small and weak to provide aerial support for Ryoma if he wanted to fly. He also had fangs instead of normal canines which didn't really mean anything other than Ryoma looked the evermore cute little batboy.

"Ryoma…" Tezuka called out to him, grabbing the boy's wrist. After tugging on it slightly, he pulled Ryoma back into his arms.

_From that day on, I…_

"Come here."

Ryoma lovingly nuzzled against his master's neck, purring slightly in delight. Tezuka smiled at the batboy's antics and held the boy close to himself.

_Until today I was relaxed and happy days came when I was with him…_

The boy rolled off him again but this time instead, he fell on the soft mattress Tezuka was sitting upon. Childishly moving his feet like a dog would wag its tail, Ryoma swayed his head to some unknown music in his head. His master only watched on at the cuteness of his young charge.

He was on one side of the bed and Tezuka was on the other. Both males were sprawled lazily over the bed and the older one of the two inwardly chuckled at the thought. Sparing the boy a fleeting glance, he watched as Ryoma gave a stifled yawn.

"It's already time to go to bed. Go and bring your nighty here." He said to Ryoma who answered with a drawled out sing-song pattern of an "Okay," before bouncing excitedly to the dressers, the ties and ribbons that dangled from his clothes dancing with his movements.

Ever since Ryoma came into his life, he bought for the boy all sorts of cute things, saying that cute people deserved cute things. Ryoma only pouted in response. All of his clothes were cute specially-tailored costumes either of the Gothic Lolita theme or downright Goth.

He was wearing a dark green coat over a black spaghetti strap shirt and had down to the knees, dark green short trousers. There were some miscellaneous silver accessories here and there like bracelets, necklaces, rings, trinkets, buttons and dangling whatsoevers that added to the look. He also wore black sock held up by suspenders and on his feet were cute 17th century styled, wooden soled shoes with the big shiny buckle at the front.

Tezuka was never one for fancy wears and treated Ryoma like his personal doll. The boy didn't complain, he kind of liked it and that was how Tezuka wanted it to remain. The man actually only wore black, a black button-up silk shirt, a pair of black leather pants and a black Italian-designed pair of shoes. The things that weren't dark about this man were his golden-brown hair that was messily arranged in its own sexy way and his frameless glasses that was perched delicately over his nose.

Watching the boy cutely fumble through their stuff, yes… _their _stuff, Tezuka let his smile widen even more. When the boy gave a triumphant cheer of his own, saying that he found his black pajama top, his _nighty_, Tezuka told the boy to come over to him.

The boy did so and when he reached Tezuka, his master dutifully took off his clothes. All of it. Leaving him only in his cute lacy underwear, Ryoma watched with big innocent eyes as his master dressed him. He didn't know how to put his own clothes on yet and Tezuka deemed it right to dress him up himself.

Still smiling to himself, Tezuka buttoned up his batboy's pajama top.

_I've done a lot of things together with Ryoma…_

_Changing clothes, eating, bathing…_

_He has become my happiness._

In the dark of the room, a lamp shade was the only light. Beside it, a man is sitting on his bed with a sleeping boy at his side while he read a book that was resting on his lap. Once in a while, he would look at the boy, seeing his inhales and exhales of air through partly opened plump lips.

He raises one hand to brush a stray strand of black-greenish hair before lovingly caressing one soft cheek.

_As days filled with tranquility passed by, I began to grow attached to innocent little Ryoma._

Reaching for the cord of the lamp, long slender fingers wrap around it in the dim light.

_Even I, who thinks I can't love anything, have fallen…_

_Fallen for this lovable person._

With one light tug, the room is thrown into darkness.

----------

**A/N: For those who are interested in the manga: Glamorous Lips, please PM me so I can give you the download link. Or if you want, you can go to MangaFox and search for the manga under G. The manga is rated R-18 so best warn you now while I have the chance. Hope you enjoy reading it, I did.**

**Reviews will determine the future of this story…**

**Love me, Hate me, Never Flame me.**

**Ciao! lustbader064-san, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ma Cherie

lustbader064

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Glamorous Lips for I am not Takeshi Konomi or Rocky Yanao aka Toboso Yana.

Chapter 2

Clack! Clack! Clack!

The sounds of his own footsteps echoed against the brick-walls of his large, old-styled mansion. A few torches were lit that enabled him to walk in the dark of the night, casting a few eerie shadows dancing in the deserted hallway.

_I wonder what kind of face he'll make…_

Clack! Clack! Clack!

He headed for the main door, an incessant knocking rapping on it that irritated him. It was late in the night and no one usually bothered him on his own private estates. His steps continued to sound in the hallway and his face was set into a glare at being interrupted of his night. It was such a nice night to sleep beside Ryoma, too.

His thoughts stopped there for a moment. Thinking of Ryoma. The man on the other side of the door was someone he wouldn't want Ryoma to meet, the same as that he didn't want for Ryoma to meet this side of him.

_I wonder what kind of face he'll make… When he knows about the real me._

What would the boy think of him? Stopping on his way to the door, he stood idly in the hallway before his features gaining that same glare as before and finally went to the large wooden entrance.

He opened it with a light pull after turning the knob and sent the man a glare, stronger than the one he was sporting before.

"Pipe it down. Are you here to buy something?"

His night visitor was a brunette just like him. He had beautiful blue eyes that were always hidden behind closed eyelids and a sly smile would always grace the devil incarnate's face. He was wearing a long white trench coat, customized to suit his needs as he was a magician of the dark arts. Beneath the huge article of clothing, hid his lithe body and other knives and daggers and potions and wands, anything that he might need in a spell or for survival or self-defense or during fights.

His name was Fuji and he usually bought from Tezuka for his own specific reasons. What brought him tonight of all times was unknown to the man but set it aside as Fuji sent him a smile in greeting.

Completely ignoring Tezuka's question, he asked him. "Is it awake?"

Knowing who Fuji was referring to, he in return, ignored the magician's question and turned around as if leaving the other man.

"I heard you've got some great new merchandise in." Fuji stated. Ah yes, down to business. This was what Tezuka wanted.

"Come in." He said curtly, making way for Fuji to go inside his house before closing the wooden door behind them and left behind the coldness of the night.

Their steps echoed once more in the hallways and Tezuka noticed Fuji's eyes looking at the floor's tiles. It looked like a giant chessboard-designed surface or a checkered flag of sorts with its alternating black and white tiles. He was expecting the magician to say something about it, like he always would during his visits here but was glad that Fuji chose to stay silent that night.

He led them down the hallway and into a corridor much darker than the one they were in before. They passed familiar doors and art pieces before finally stopping at one large, black iron-like door that looked like marble that had chains locking it by the handles with locks.

Just as he was about to pull out the key to the lock from his pocket he heard Fuji ask from behind him, "Is the princess already asleep?"

He ignored him again, feeling the same, all-knowing smile creeping into Fuji's creepy features. It would be in his best reasons not to answer to the magician, who knew what the man had in mind?

His hands held the chains as they slid off easily the door handles and the metal padlock had a familiar heaviness in his hand while the other returned the key to his pocket. He placed both items aside and opened the massive doors in one powerful push of a hand to reveal a dark room filled with his secrets.

"He doesn't know, right?" Fuji's voice was soft was carried easily into his ears and into the dark room. It held slight pity for Tezuka and concern that the man replied with an inaudible "Uhn."

"If he knows… I wonder what kind of face he'll show us…"

Having heard enough and having the thought of little Ryoma knowing his secret, he snapped at Fuji with a deadly glare, "Shut it!" Tezuka's voice was venomous that Fuji was mildly surprised. He watched as the man continued, the heated glare still in place and the acid in his tone almost dripping with its intensity, "Once you've got your goods, you better fucking scram."

----------

Eyelids fluttered open as he woke up. Dark eyelashes casting shadows over high cheekbones before the boy sat up on the soft bed. He rubbed his eyes cutely to chase the sleepiness away from them before giving off a soft yawn. He looked at the other side of the bed and saw that his master was not there. He looked around the room and saw nothing but darkness that his bat-ears lay flat by his head, a bit scared.

"Tezuka-sama?"

The boy stood up and saw a faint light streaming through a partly opened door that he knew led to the hallway. Curiosity got the better of him so he went to it and opened the door more, the orange light from the torches slightly flooding the dark bedroom.

Suddenly remembering his master's words, Ryoma hesitated for a bit.

"_Don't come out of your room at night, okay?"_

Should he go out and disobey his master's orders? It wouldn't be bad if he went out just this one night, right? Right? With that thought in mind, Ryoma dashed out into the hall, his black nighty flapping behind him.

"Just a little bit."

----------

"No matter how many times I look at it," Fuji said as he stepped forward to take a closer look at the room, a smile plastered on his face while Tezuka stayed by the door, a whip ready in his hand. "It's still marvelous."

Tezuka gave a slight smirk of his own, quite proud of his work. Fuji regarded him with a wider smile, accentuating his darkest features. "Animal Trainer, Tezuka."

For in the room, at every corner, were half-human, half-animals strewn carelessly with chains attaching them to the walls or either to one another while some were in cages, looking like they have never seen a brighter day. Most looked like slaves or had their bodies sold in exchange for money which in truth they had. All of them were used as relievers of stress or in other words, sex slaves, fuck toys.

Some even had on devices and clothing that implied such activities. Some had blindfolds over their eyes and collars on their necks, some were wearing corsets that hid nothing of their bodies but otherwise advertising them, some had shackles on their wrists and ankles and some were not even wearing anything. Just the thin sheet of sweat over their skin and the blood, grime and semen that lay over it.

"I'm done with lovely, 'Tori'." Fuji indicated to a delicate-looking girl with passive eyes who sat in one of the rare pillows in the room. Her hair was in pigtails and her passive eyes looked big in the dark. She only wore a white dress that looked like it was just placed on her carelessly and almost did nothing to hide her breasts from sight.

The magician picked up 'Tori' as if she was as light as a feather before slightly nuzzling against her face, most probably reliving some memories he had with her. "She doesn't feel scared or anything… It was smooth sailing 'till the end… as a _Pet_."

Tezuka was at his place by the door, still smirking at his work when he heard a startle gasp. He turned to whatever that caused it with a glare on his features before complete shock was spread over his face. His brown eyes widened behind his frameless glasses seeing who it was that came upon this room.

"…ah…" He heard him say, Tezuka could see the terror in those golden orbs. "Tezuka… sama…?" the Animal Trainer could see that the batboy was almost in tears.

Amidst all of his _pets_, the whip in his hands sliced through the air as he lashed it violently around him, earning a silent pained cry from the ones who were hit by the leather weapon and a flinch from Ryoma who was by the door, trembling. He was angry at Ryoma for leaving their room when he told him not to in the night and angry at himself for ever letting the boy see the room.

"Didn't I tell you, Ryoma?" He strengthened his glare at Ryoma and he gave him an icy stare, "Don't wander around at night."

After that, Ryoma broke into a terrified wild dash away from the room, closing the large double doors behind him as he headed blindly for their room. His small body trembled all over, scared at what he saw in the room and what he saw in his beloved master's eyes.

"_I'm scared… I'm scared. What are those?"_

The batboy finally reached their room and he opened the door in haste and slammed in behind him. He immediately fell into a heap of quivering mass by the dressers near the door as he tried to block away the scary images of _them_.

"_There were a lot of people tied together with chains… and then…"_

An image of Tezuka's icy stare invaded his thoughts once more and his body gave an involuntary shiver at the coldness in that look. His master would never look at him that way; Tezuka-sama always looked at him with warmth and kindness.

He heard a clacking of footsteps and he trembled some more in the darkness of their room. Someone was coming. His master, perhaps?

"Ryoma… you've been a naughty boy for disobeying me…" the master's voice wasn't gentle anymore; it was as cold as the look Tezuka had sent to Ryoma earlier and each step he took sounded like a countdown towards whatever Ryoma will face. "You need to be trained now." His voice was laced with an unfamiliar malice as his last step ended directly in front of the door to their room.

He opened it slowly, adding to the young boy's terror as his shadow crept into the room that Ryoma shook more in his corner. "Have you ever thought about the person who owns this mansion?"

As quick as a flash, no one was at the door that Ryoma looked surprised to where his master went. Wasn't he there a while ago? Then a gust of wind surrounded him and brought with it a dark and ominous aura. It was too late before Ryoma realized it but the moment he did, Tezuka was behind him, an evil smile on his lips.

"Who is…"

Arms snaked its way around his torso and he was pulled into a strong and broad chest. The batboy felt the warm breath of his master on his ear before the punishment that awaited him presented itself mercilessly in front of him.

"… your master?"

One hand grasped his front and he let out a gasp of surprise. Whatever his master was about to do, it was something he didn't know…

----------

_Author's Note of 5-9-09_

A/N: There will be a big lemon in the next chapter.

Reviews will determine the future of this story, whether you want me to continue this fic since I decided to finish Toboso Yanao's Ma Cherie in three chapters. If there will ever be a chapter 4, it will be my own plot already. So decide in your reviews, should I continue or not?

Small info:

Here are the character assignments in Ma Cherie corresponding with the original Ma Cherie chapter in the Glamorous Lips Manga:

Ryoma = Letty

Tezuka = Kira

Fuji = actually, the man didn't have a name. I also don't know what he was, I was just filling the void.

*Oh and for the record, if they are all OOC, it's not me, it's Ma Cherie's original plot.

Love me, Hate me, Never Flame me.

_Author's Note of 3-06-10_

From the summary, you have been informed my dear readers. The reason is that, I have been guilted by the Guidelines of . It's just SAD. I didn't know that you can't place explicit material in here! God! Why didn't anybody tell me?! And why are there so many stories out there having SOO many sex scenes, huh?! WHY!? Doesn't anyone notice them anymore?! But... I suppose, some of them are so good that we can't even dare report it... and most of us here are lazy-asses to even BOTHER typing a message or review just to get what they want... oh well.

We can't do anything about those people, eh?

Anyway, just send me a private message and I WILL give it. Although I have heard that sometimes, there may be glitches that disallow numerous messages inside the inbox. In the circumstance that that happens, use your reviews! I check it daily for any news ones so you can be rest assured.

Thank you dears. And a lot more thanks for taking the time to read my story.

Let's just hope that FFN won't be strict in monitoring those stories eh?

Good day to all!


End file.
